Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Tennis Tourney '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. It is the first tennis title in the series. Playable Characters In total, there are 45 playable characters. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Dry Bowser * Toadette Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Omega * Jet * Zazz Friends Series * Austin * Aaron * Alex S. * Logan * Caleb R. * Aj * Brandon C. * Trent S. * Bridget * Melissa * Ellie * Mikayla * Cassidy * Anna F. * Katie Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Pianta * Toad * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Sticks * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Flicky * Porker * Tux * Chirp Courts There are a total of 16 courts found in the game. Mario Series * Mushroom Kingdom from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Hard Court from Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash '' * Good Egg Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy * Tostarena from Super Mario Odyssey '' * Snowball Park from ''Super Mario 3D World * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Hotel Delfino from Super Mario Sunshine * Bowser's Castle from Mario Kart 8 Sonic Series * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles * Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed * Imperial Tower from Sonic Forces Music There are a total of 60 unlockable songs in the game. Mario Series * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from Mario Tennis * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Sunshine Airport from Mario Kart 8 * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games